clockersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lena Frei
This character belongs to Tori. "She's what you'd get if Velma from Scooby-Doo and Indiana Jones had a baby" - Tori Family and Relationships Family Assumed dead Romantic Relationship Even though Lena isn't interested in people romantically, she was married in a gallows wedding to her mentor, Cillian Truant. He insisted, because it was the only way she could keep his personal effects. It all seemed rather silly to her, since his effects consisted of his jacket, his hat, some miscellaneous change, and a bit of land they had never seen that he won in a poker game. Friends Her cat, which has somehow earned the ridiculous name of "Doctor Professor Meowmers" and the Chronos Society. She gets rather snippy towards Angus though. Job and Weapons Job Description Eldritch Scholar, Archaeologist, Surgeon, Petty Thief, and she does the laundry for the crew as well. Gun Preference She's not terrible with a hunting rifle, although she usually uses them for hunting rather than for fighting. Other Weapon Preference Whatever is closest. Usually this is her iron or a heavy, ancient, one of a kind tome. She also keeps a knife in her boot. Personality and Hobbies and Things If Lena were alive in modern times, she would probably be diagnosed as bipolar. However, psychology had not developed to quite that degree in the Victorian Era. For the most part, she self medicates with alcohol and if she wasn't so good at her many jobs, the Society would likely drop her like a hot potato. Sometimes she'll disappear from the manor for days at a time. Usually she'll come back with a rare book, significantly less bandages than she left with, and occasionally a coney full of buckshot that she'll make Angus cook. (She never eats them though.) Backstory As far as Lena is concerned, her life began when she was 16 and drowning in the Innsmouth Harbor. She was fished out by Cillian Truant, who apparently knew her before that. It was a month before she spoke, and it took even longer for anyone to catch on to her amnesia. To be honest, the ragtag bunch of thieves and brutes that they kept company with didn't care anyway. She stayed with Cillain until he was sentenced to death three years later. By then she was fairly competent at stealing things herself, and had a good eye for valuable and arcane artifacts. Since there really was nothing left for her in Massetchussets, she got a job as a railway stewardess because it was a convenient enough way to travel, and also made it a lot easier to filch cargo. That, and she rather liked the uniform. Lena learned everything she knows about medicine and first aid the same way she learns everything else, which is from books. She spent some time basically working as a mob doctor, so she has some practical knowledge as well. Just around the time that started to get dull, Lena joined up with the Chronos Society. Related Articles *The Chronos Society (Fiction) *The Chronos Society (Non Fiction) Category:The Chronos Society